Because of the popularity of computing devices, particularly mobile computing devices, a person is likely to store and edit digital files across multiple computing devices. While some convenience is achieved with the ability to access files on various devices without being tied to a single device, an inconvenience arises in that the person must constantly ensure that the devices contain the same, most recent version of each file. Further, not every device may be capable of executing the same software applications, and thus a file that is readable and editable on one device may not be readable or editable on a second device.
Some applications exist for remote controlling a remote computing device from a local computing device. While these applications can enable files on the remote device to be accessed from the local device, the user must actively run the remote control software to connect the local computing device to a specific host computer whenever the user desires to access files on the remote device. Resultantly, the user must remain aware of which devices contain the most up to date versions of files, so that the user can invoke a remote control application as needed to access the most up to date versions on other computing devices. Additionally, the user must be aware of which applications are installed on various host computers.
Additional applications exist to sync devices with one another, so that the devices contain the same versions of calendars and contacts. These syncing applications, however, are limited to calendars and contacts and thus do not enable users to access their other files from multiple devices.
Some online cloud computing services provide resources enabling individuals to store data remotely, so that the user can access the remote version of a particular file from various computing devices, thus reducing the problem of inconsistent versioning. With these online services, remotely viewing and editing a file of a particular format is only possible if the online service provides a web-based application for viewing and editing files of that format. Because it is impractical for an online service to provide a web-based application for every conceivable file type, certain files are not supported and are thus not viewable and editable remotely using these online services. Each unsupported file must be downloaded to a local computing device before being viewed or edited, thus recreating the problem of inconsistent versioning across multiple devices when a file is downloaded to multiple computing devices for local access. Further, storing files remotely with these online services may violate confidentiality policies, such as those related to a user's employment.
Social media networks allow users to store files in a central location but lack sufficient security for viewing and accessing the stored files. Lack of appropriate security in social media networks may cause users' private and personal data to be released to the public.
Accordingly, conventional systems lack a secure, seamless solution to the problems posed by maintaining files or accessing applications on multiple computing devices.